


Dates

by banedario



Series: Alec's first times [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a shy mess, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, and Magnus is so loving towards him, extremely adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banedario/pseuds/banedario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So I was wondering.." Alec started fiddling with his sweaty and anxious fingers, biting his lip softly.</p><p>"Wondering if you wanted to be my boyfriend." he finished looking at Magnus seeking in his eyes for approval. Magnus smiled brightly, and sat up leaning forward to smash their lips together, nipping and sucking at Alec's lips in a flurry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dates

Alec shyly looked up at the bedazzled door before clicking the buzzard leading to Magnus' apartment, sliding his sweaty palms across his now wrinkled button down shirt. 

"Who dares disturb the high warlock of Brooklyn?" Magnus asked, sounding irritated and rushed. 

"Um it's me Mags, look if you don't won't to go out on that date I completely understand." he let out his heart sinking a little, before looking down at his shoes. "I didn't mean to disturb—." continuing what he was saying earlier before he was interrupted by a panicked, now excited voice. 

"Alexander? No. Wait I mean yes. Fuck Alec just come up I'll be in the bathroom, I'm still getting ready." his words flowing from his mouth rather quickly before pressing the button allowing Alec to now enter the apartment. 

Climbing the steps one by one Alec thought about the plans he had tonight. A stop at a small flower place he'd come across while walking here. Romantic dinner reservation for two. And the last thing Magnus would expect, an inactive glamour allowing the mundanes to see Alec, while taking the train. He was continuing his train of thoughts before slamming straight into the door due to the lack of attention.

The flush on his face was heating as he embarrassingly twisted the doorknob open, allowing himself to come inside. 

He walked around the apartment looking at various decor and pictures spread throughout the apartment, making the place feel welcoming and homey. 

The door to the bathroom was cracked opened a little and Alec took that as an opportunity to sneak a peak at Magnus applying his eyeliner beautifully and skillfully. Quietly he toed his way inside sneaking his arms around the smaller, but older mans waist, resting his head in the crook of his neck shyly. 

"You look wonderful." he murmured softly, pecking at his neck before admiring his attire. 

A soft silk blue button down, with the most wonderful velvety blazer. Magnus slacks tailored to his frame nicely caressing with his body beautifully. Hair spiked to the side, with stripes of red on some of the strands of his hair. 

Magnus smiled shyly before turning around to embrace Alec, whispering out.

"As do you, Alexander." before standing on his tippy toes to reach Alec's lips.

"Ready? I've got some. I don't know, wonderful plans for tonight." Alec let out, curling his fingers around Magnus' waist.

The warlock smiled a bright and beautiful smile before connecting their hands together and lacing their fingers. 

"Let's."

-=*=-=*-=-=*=-

Alec lead Magnus down the street before walking down the stairs leading to the subway. Magnus looked over at Alec confused, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"Alec? You don't like taking the train. And your wearing a glamour—." Magnus started to question Alec's actions.

"I'm not wearing one," he started saying "I'm not shy.. I want to show you off tonight. Want people to know that.. that you and me, we're something. Don't want you to be a secret anymore." the ramble continuing from the younger male, before Magnus lifted his finger to Alec's lips not quite touching them. 

"You always seem to amaze me Alec, in such magnificent ways." he murmured looking at him with such a loving emotion.

They both entered the train and took seats together, their knees brushing, admiring the people surrounding them.

An elderly woman looking at them with such admiration in her eyes smirking softly at the both of them. Alec and Magnus both smiled looking at each other before connecting their hands together resting their laced fingers on both of their knees. Magnus' heading resting softly on Alec's shoulder. 

-=*=-=*-=-=*=-

Their hands swung together back and forth as they made their way down the streets of Brooklyn, walking and making small talk while stepping against the dirty pavement. 

As they continued the small journey to the restaurant, Alec slowed them down to a stop looking at Magnus nervously. 

"Hey um. Wait here," Alec said before grabbing onto the warlocks shoulders, turning him around to look at the cars that were passing by. Leaving Magnus confused at the shadowhunters actions. 

"Alexander?" 

"Wait here, I promise I'm not ditching you. Just— stay." he quickly let out, jogging down the sidewalk and into the small flower shop leaving Magnus alone to himself, confused and questioning.

The mundanes looked at Magnus, dazed and intoxicated, giving him weird looks. The warlock simply shrugged his shoulders before starting to rock back and forth on the heels of his foot. 

Meanwhile Alec was walking through one of many aisles, looking at the various colors and sizes of flowers before eyeing the roses. Quickly but carefully, he reached for a bouquet before walking up to the cashier and dropping him a twenty, telling him to keep the change. 

He slowly made his way to the older man, softly tapping at his shoulder, the roses hidden behind his back. The warlock snapped his head back, in a bit of a fright before realizing it was Alec and punching his own shoulder softly.

"Don't frighten me like that Alexander, and why did you—." but Alec shushed him while holding out the roses to Magnus a scarlet tone now spreading across his face. 

Magnus gasped at the bouquet, now in front of his face before, steadily taking the roses in his own hand a blush forming on his own two cheeks now. 

"Alec, these are beautiful, but you don't have to spoil me ton—." but Magnus was cut off by the warm feeling of Alec's lips now present on his own biting down on his lower, Magnus opened his mouth but Alexander quickly pulled away before responding. 

"I want to." 

-=*=-=*-=-=*=-

They both entered the restaurant, getting escorted in and seated secludedly in a dim area of the place. 

Glasses of water were set on their tables and the waitress was starting to hand out the menus before Alec shook his head softly. 

"We'll both take the special three course meal." he said shyly before looking at Magnus a glint in his eyes. 

"Drinks?" she asked not looking very much interested and weary. 

"Um.. champagne and—." he started looking at the man in front of him to answer for himself. 

"Wine." the warlock replying while lacing his hands together and setting them on the table. 

The waitress nodded before heading off in her own direction. 

"Alexander this is wonderful and amazing but you really didn't have to go all out. I kinda feel bad not doing much—." he started wandering off and looking guilty. 

"Hey no, no it's fine I wanted to. I mean after what you did the other night," Alec was a blushing mess remember the thoughts back to when he and Magnus made love in ways Alec didn't know were possible. "I owe you, you made me feel.. Cherished and wanted and— you. I didn't even do anything, you did all the work and I wanted to repay you, he said titling his head cutely to the side. 

The adoration from Magnus's eyes never leaving.

-=*=-=*-=-=*=-

Eating their dinner was peaceful, they shared facts and secrets about each other, genuinely enjoying themselves, while they waited for their food to digest in their systems.

"So I was wondering.." Alec started fiddling with his sweaty and anxious fingers, biting his lip softly.

"Wondering if you wanted to be my boyfriend." he finished looking at Magnus seeking in his eyes for approval. Magnus smiled brightly, and sat up leaning forward to smash their lips together, nipping and sucking at Alec's lips in a flurry. 

Alec opened his mouth and Magnus was quick to explore the inside for a bit before pulling away. 

"Of course I will you stupid nephilm."

**Author's Note:**

> \- not beta  
> \- all mistakes mine


End file.
